


The Mad Hatter's Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble.  The Scarecrow blinked repeatedly as soon as he viewed the Mad Hatter sitting at a table with his elbows on it. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Dreams in Darkness, The Worry Men, etc.





	The Mad Hatter's Wish

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

The Scarecrow blinked repeatedly as soon as he viewed the Mad Hatter sitting at a table with his elbows on it. Did he want to know why there was sadness in his friend's eyes? He approached him. ''Cheer up. We should go on a crime spree.'' The Scarecrow watched while the Mad Hatter shook his head. He also saw a few cups of tea. 

''I wish for a particular guest,'' the Mad Hatter said. He smiled. He stood as the Scarecrow stepped back. 

The Scarecrow found himself scowling and wearing bunny ears while drinking tea. 

''More tea, my March Hare?''

THE END


End file.
